


猎物 III 2

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * BDSM预警* 学生赫 vs 老师海
Relationships: Lee DongHae - Relationship, Lee HyukJae - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	猎物 III 2

李赫宰拿着散鞭走向李东海的时候，那人刚好脱到最后一件衣服——灰色的内裤。里面包裹着李东海的那根，看着尺寸也不算小。

转动手腕轻轻一挥，散鞭打在李东海手上制止了那人继续脱衣服的动作，李赫宰转动着手指把散鞭转了一圈，变成手柄想前，然后伸手用皮质的坚硬手柄抵在李东海那根上上下摩擦着。

只是几下而已，就让李东海的那根变硬了起来，“只是碰一碰就会硬起来吗？奴隶，你就这么欲求不满吗？”

手柄摩擦过的感觉跟直接被手揉搓的感觉不太一样。李东海的身体本来就敏感，手柄就算隔着一块布料也还是能感受到粗糙的质感，让李东海爽的哼哼出声。

如果说李东海没有其他的sub乖巧，首先体现出来的便是这个时候如果换成是其他人，没有主人的命令是不会乱动的，而这只小野猫被磨得舒服得眯起眼睛，手还不老实得搭在李赫宰的裤头上，手指灵活地开始解那人裤子上的纽扣。

“主人，我想要。”

操！骚货！李赫宰在心里大骂了一声，要是早知道这人本质是这么骚的人，他才不会放着这么美味的猎物，一直不敢下手。

挪开摩擦着那根的散鞭，李赫宰伸手一把撕开了李东海的内裤，刚刚还包裹在内裤里的性器弹了出来，头部还有明显的清液。

“啊……主人您这撕坏了，我一会穿什么？”皱了皱鼻子表现出很苦恼的样子，实际上整个人兴奋得不行，李东海忍不住伸出舌头舔了舔自己的唇。

李赫宰再一次转动手腕，这一次散鞭直接甩到了李东海的性器上，突然起来的疼痛让李东海叫了出来，但随之而来的快感也让李东海的腿变得越来越软。

上前搂住李东海的腰，手指在腰窝上画着圈圈，那里是李东海的敏感点之一，被李赫宰的手指灵活地抚摸过，让李东海的前端因为快感而不断地吐出水来。

手指从腰线向下摸到了李东海又圆又翘的屁股上，手掌在肉乎乎的屁股上揉了两把，然后抬手，一点也没有收力地甩了一巴掌在那人的屁股上。房间里瞬间充斥着李东海的尖叫声和手掌拍打屁股的声音。

“啊……疼……不要打……”

“一会就爽了。”又抬手打了一巴掌，李赫宰开口命令道：“趴上去，屁股翘起来。”

李赫宰心里有气，这人在蓝夜里表现得这么骚，摇着屁股渴求着其他男人的肉棒操进去把他操爽，那今天在让他爽之前，李赫宰要让他疼，让他对自己记忆深刻。

李东海按着李赫宰的命令趴在调教台上，他其实不常挨打，甚至可以说几乎没有过，因为他找的dom都只有一夜的机会，他们没有机会用鞭子惩罚他，而是喜欢把道具插进他的后穴，然后再用自己的那根狠狠把他操上高潮。

但是今天李东海知道那人手上的散鞭是打自己的。身上因为紧张而泛起的一些鸡皮疙瘩，但是却又期待疼痛后逐渐攀升的酥麻的快感——就在刚刚，那人一鞭子甩在他的那根上，虽然一开始很疼，但是随之而来的快感却能让他爽得软了腿。

“奴隶，一会我会用散鞭打你十下，每一下都要报数，如果忘记的话，这一鞭就不算，记清楚了吗？”

“记清楚了，主人。”

说罢，李赫宰便挥动手里的散鞭，皮质的每一条鞭子划破空气发出了好大一声响，一看就知道这人根本没有收力，散鞭落在李东海的屁股上时，啪得好大一声，白皙的屁股上瞬间就显现出好几条红色的鞭痕，把李东海整个人打得有点懵。

刚刚还发骚的人现在只是被一鞭打得愣在那里，李赫宰突然有点心疼，自己是不是下手太重了，上前揉了揉李东海被打得发红的屁股，提醒道：“奴隶，报数。”

“唔……”理智被拉回来的人从嘴里闷哼出一句，“一……”

“主人，轻点…好疼……”

刚刚还挠人的小野猫突然变得有些可怜兮兮的，让李赫宰心软，毕竟趴在那里的是自己喜欢的人，他还是狠不下心来。俯下身在那人的屁股上亲了一下，哄道：“好，剩下我的轻点打。”

李赫宰说到做到，后面的九鞭都放轻了了力道，正如刚刚第一次被打得时候一样，快感伴随着疼痛，让李东海感觉自己的屁股酥酥麻麻的，同时又被打得有些火辣辣的。各种感觉混在一起，是爽的。

后穴忍不住开始分泌出一些液体，前面硬挺的性器叫嚣着想要被抚摸，想要释放。李赫宰也发现了，现在才意识到这只小猫刚刚只是在装可怜，就只是被打了十鞭后穴也能发大水，简直就是一个骚货。

把手上的散鞭丢在一旁，李赫宰伸手按了按变得湿润的后穴。敏感的身体被人触碰，李东海有些颤抖，但是只是轻轻的抚摸怎么也不能缓解体内的瘙痒，他现在想要李赫宰快点插进来，把他干到高潮。

“主人，进来…里面好痒……我想要……”

扭着屁股想要把李赫宰的手指吞进来，整个人显得游刃有余，像是他在操控整个游戏的节奏，他才是这个房间的支配者。李赫宰心里刚灭下去的火又燃了起来，一点也不怜惜地插了两个手指进去，连润滑剂也没用。

“嗯……”李东海心里大骂这人不做人，就算这个圈子里盛行以疼或许快感，也不至于一点润滑也没有就直接捅进来吧。

但好在刚刚后穴自动分泌出了好些液体，肠道不至于太过干涩。只是适应了一会，李东海就开始夹紧自己的后穴，想把李赫宰的手指往更深的地方吞。李赫宰当然也感受到了，转动着手腕让手指在那人的后穴里转圈，还时不时地弯曲着手指抠弄着敏感的内壁。

逐渐找到了快感，李东海扭着腰想要更多，李赫宰又在泛红的屁股上甩了一巴掌，然后手指插在李东海的后穴里不动了，“想要就自己动。”

李东海就不是一个会害羞的人，反正戴着面具谁也不知道谁是谁，今晚结束以后，大家也不会再见面。那人说完以后便前后扭动着屁股，让李赫宰的手指滑出自己的后穴只剩一点指尖的时候又向后撞去，把人的手指又吞进深处，同时屁股还画着圈，自己把敏感点往李赫宰的手指上操去。

“啊…好爽…操到了…”

李赫宰看着这人自己扭着屁股让他的手指操进去，全然掌握了节奏，他就像是一个工具人，给他两根手指，他自己也能把自己操爽。有些生气地伸出另一只手捏了一下李东海敏感的前端，只是刚用力，李东海就被激得射了出来。

“骚货，只是用手指也能把你操射吗？”

说罢还不放过李东海，刚刚停在那里不动的手指现在就着那人高潮的不应期快速在后穴里进出着，次次都用指腹操过敏感点，把人操得不停地颤抖，手脚并用地想要往前跑躲开李赫宰快速抽插的手指，嘴里还不停念叨着让那人放过自己，他真的不行了。可惜被李赫宰扣着腰拽了回来，固定在自己的怀里，硬生生将李东海又操上了一次干性高潮。

那人还衣冠整齐地站着，还没有把李东海看上的尺寸极佳的性器放出来，他就已经被那人用手指连着操上了高潮两回。李东海突然觉得，自己今天不止能爽上天，他可能会被这个男人操死在床上。

李赫宰放开桎梏住那人的腰，让他躺在调教台上缩着身子颤抖，眼睛死死盯着那个被自己两根手指操懵了的人，伸手开始脱自己的衣服。直到自己也完全赤裸以后，李赫宰才一只手穿过李东海的膝盖，一只手穿过脖颈处，把人从调教台上抱起来，往床上走去。

倒了一点润滑剂在自己的那根上抹匀，手上剩下的润滑剂伸手抹到了李东海的后穴上，还敏感的身子被李赫宰摸一下就抖一下。扶着自己的那根抵在李东海后穴上，好心提醒道：“宝贝，我要进去了。”

稍微缓过来一点的人又开始浪了，抬起手搂住李赫宰的脖子，把自己的双腿张开夹在李赫宰的腰上，又开始扭着屁股找吃的，“主人，您快进来，里面好痒，要您狠狠地操一操才会好。”

李赫宰被那人骚浪的样子激红了眼，伸手用力捏了一下李东海胸前的红豆，便扶着自己的那根一下子挺到最深处，把那人操得仰起了脖子。

没有停歇，李赫宰扣着李东海得腰就开始大开大合地操弄起来，凭着刚刚李东海自己摇着屁股找敏感点的印象，李赫宰几下就找到了那人的敏感点，然后次次都又快又狠地往那一点上凿。刚开始的时候李东海还放开了嗓子喊好爽好舒服，操到了。几十次过后，那人就有些受不住了，叫床的声音也变小了，推搡着李赫宰的胸口，想让那人停一下。

按李赫宰这个操法，再来几下他就又能射出来一次了。李赫宰也感受到那人快到极限了，放开李东海的腰，往后退了一步让自己的性器从那人的后穴里滑出来，然后大手一捞，直接搂着李东海的腰就把人在床上翻了个面，让那人跪趴在床上，双手掰开刚刚被打过还有些烫烫的屁股，一挺腰又操了进去。

“啊……好深……慢一点啊…我受不住了…”

李赫宰知道那人又快要被自己操射了，俯下身整个人贴在李东海身上，手还不老实地捏住李东海的乳头向外揪着，嘴唇贴在李东海的耳边，压着声音问道：“宝贝，我觉得你的声音好熟悉啊，你是不是那个，D大学的……”

李赫宰就是故意的，他知道那人很怕别人知道他的身份，还故意说出那人教书的学校，故意刺激那人的神经。果不其然，李东海被操懵了脑袋瓜一下就清醒起来，因为李赫宰的话后穴死命咬紧身体里的那根，眼里刚刚被操出来的水雾越来越多，最后直接哭出了声，手脚并用地往前跑，嘴里还说道：“不是……我不是……”

扣着腰把人固定在自己身前，李赫宰操弄的速度不减，感受着那人的后穴开始快速收缩，李赫宰用力往敏感点上一凿，李东海直接被操射了出来，嘴里还因为李赫宰的话不停地念叨着不是不是，我不是。

李赫宰也不会真的说出来是谁，所以搂着李东海，就着那人刚高潮过的后穴又操了好几十下，低声在那人耳边说，“我觉得你好像是D大学对面那个警察厅的小警察，我有认错吗宝贝？”

李东海哭得一抽一抽的，高潮过敏感的身子在李赫宰的操弄下前端又滑出了好几滴液体，像是被人操坏了一样，管不住前面的那根，开始漏水了。但听到李赫宰说的人，刚刚紧绷的神经一下就放松了下来，还好没被认出类。

这一系列的反应李赫宰都看在眼里，又操了几下最后抵在李东海后穴的最深处，射进了一大股滚烫的精液。而李东海因为射了太多次，刚刚又被人弄得精神紧张，直接被操得晕了过去。

李赫宰的那根还埋在李东海的身体里，笑着看被自己操晕过去的人，低头轻吻了一下那人的唇。然后拔出自己的那根，把李东海抱起来到浴室里清洗。

老师，我的宝贝，你别想逃出我的手掌心。

TBC


End file.
